narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumoi Hatake/Shingetsu
| image = | status =Alive | birthdate =August 16th | age =Part I: 9-12 Part II: 15-17 | gender =Male | height =6'3" | weight =??? lbs | blood type =AB+ | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =Lieutenant | previous occupation = | team = Konoha Military Police Force | previous team =Team 13 | partner =Yoru Uchiha | previous partner = | family =Yogensha Sōten | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg =KON-352 | academy =10 | chunin =13 | jonin =16 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden = | unique =Warrior's Willpower | nature = | jutsu =Complete Exact Clone Technique Kuroten Shinkado Stomp of the Sahara Inner Chakra Shield Technique One With Wind TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} , also known as the , is a Jōnin class shinobi of Konohagakure, a distinguished young member of its Military Police Force and one of the brightest minds in Konoha. The creator of the esteemed Kuroten technique, a technique with potential beyond measure, Kumoi is without a doubt a capable shinobi, earning the position of Lieutenant within the Konoha Military Police force, working under his long-time partner and friend, Yoru Uchiha. Kumoi is currently attempting to create a stabilized version of his Kuroten x50, as well a technique Kumoi describes as 'unstoppable'. History Kumoi Hatake was born to two members of the reticent Hatake Clan, on a summer day within August. His parents were overjoyed. They had finally had a child, after many failed attempts. Kumoi lived a rather fun childhood, his parents often spoiling him, trying to display the love they had for him. But eventually, that changed. When Kumoi was three years of age, his parents attempted to find out his nature affinity. Much to their dismay, Kumoi showed that he had no nature affinity, and in fact, the boy had no talent for nature releases. His parents became much more aggressive after this discovery, often beating the boy with any object they could find around the house. As a child, Kumoi despised these beatings his parents gave him, and he sought after a way to cease them. Thus, he began physical training, and intense studies. He focused on building up his body, and in turn his Taijutsu skills, creating a unique freeform martial art technique by watching other shinobi spar with one another. His studies mainly dealt with the properties of chakra, and how to understand how the chakra flows, and how theoretically one could alter a way chakra naturally flows. Kumoi thought this concept was especially interesting, and decided to one day gain the ability to produce such a unique power. In order to study and to train, Kumoi would often sneak away from home, only returning in the late hours of the night, while his parents slept to avoid any more beatings. One day, Kumoi enrolled himself in the academy, in the hopes that he would obtain more intense training than what he already did. And to his surprise, they didn't. They only taught techniques they viewed as basic, techniques that were considered staples in all shinobi arsenals. However, Kumoi didn't even have the talent to utilize these techniques, and was viewed as a failure by his teachers and peers alike. Unlike others, this didn't hamper Kumoi's hopes to be a shinobi. Instead, Kumoi viewed it as a way to one day to prove his teachers wrong, letting this drive him. It was due to this drive that Kumoi was able to develop the Kuroten at such a young age. With utilization of the Kuroten, Kumoi was able to surpass his fellow peers at a much quicker rate, and his teachers began giving him special attention. However, Kumoi didn't notice this. His mind was still riddled with the mocking of his parents, and that he was no child of theirs. Kumoi only drove himself further, not only trying to constantly break his limits, but to shatter them and keep going. It was due to his parents' mocking that Kumoi always viewed himself inferior to the rest of his classmates, no matter how many times the young boy broke his limits. Something else that hindered Kumoi was the fact that he had no role model, but much to his joy, he would soon find one. TBA Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities Kuroten Quotes Trivia *Kumoi is . :*Yoru Uchiha is the only person he has trusted with this secret. *Kumoi's back is covered in scars, scars he's gotten from the beatings as a child. Category:Males Category:Male Character